


We'll give you one more fight

by HappilyStrongForever18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't usually post the things I write but here you go I guess, I suck at tags, M/M, Sassy Louis but what else is new, They're basically both thieves, This basically all fluff, no smut sorry, super duper short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyStrongForever18/pseuds/HappilyStrongForever18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The faint click of the lock suddenly diminished the conversation. This was it. The last time they'd be doing this."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Louis and Harry are both theives on their way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll give you one more fight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Robbers" by the 1975  
> I got the idea for this from a prompt I saw on Pinterest a while ago, then it kinda escalated from there.  
> It's mega short I know.  
> I hope you like it!

"Oh my gosh, this would look so cute on you!", Louis squealed 

The brightly lit phone screen that was then shoved into Harry's face did little to help him concentrate on the task at hand.

"Lou.. I'm trying to crack a safe here. Would you quit it?"

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see the subtle cock of his hip to the right in a way that could only mean one thing: he was getting impatient. 

Harry briefly turned his gaze to the small pixie of a man dressed in head to toe black standing only a few feet away from him. The subtle pout of his lower lip said it all. 

Defeated, Harry sighed "Remind me again why I brought you along?"

He could practically feel the smirk plastered on his stupidly cute face as he said 

"Because I'm the greatest lookout in the history of lookouts."

Harry scoffed. That was the furthest thing away from the truth. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"And because you'd jump at any chance to see me in this get up again"

It was true. Those jeans had always been his favorite on Louis. So the small smile that made its way to Harry's face didn't go unnoticed.

The truth of the matter was, Louis truly was skilled in what he did. One of the greatest grifters Harry had ever met actually. His quick wit and natural art for seduction was what made him the best of the best. And the fact that he was easy on the eyes did help a little. He was the reason they'd been able to get this far in the first place. Easily flirting his way into the back of the mansion with just the bat of his eyelashes to the guard standing by the stairs. 

"I've almost got it." Harry said. His eyes squinting even further

"You've got this babe", a gentle hand placed just above the nape of his neck

"Oh. So we're back to 'babe' I see." The corners of his mouth turning upwards

"Oi! You know I love you babycakes"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly

The faint click of the lock suddenly diminished the conversation. This was it. The last time they'd be doing this. 

Both men stayed silent as they weighed in the significance of this moment.

Louis was the first one to speak

"We're free."

"We're free." 

It probably seemed like bad luck to be starting a life like this. But to Louis and Harry, it couldn't have been more perfect. 

Long before Harry met Louis, he always knew he'd leave eventually. He just wasn't cut out to be a full time thief. Sure the money was good, but no matter how much he amounted, the emptiness he felt within never went away.

But that was before he met him.

He remembers the day so clearly.

It was the typical run of the mill jewel heist. Something he's done many times before. It should have been easy. It should have been quick. 

And then he saw him

His eyes as blue and clear as the precious gems he was holding. 

They locked gazes. A sinister smirk graced the angels face, and before he could catch his breath... He was hooked.

Intoxicated by such an exquisite creature, Harry kept close tabs on him. But it seemed as if fate wanted them to meet... Because Louis was doing the same.

"Accidental" interludes and one night in Morocco was all it took. And as quick as night became day.. They fell in love.

To Harry's surprise, Louis also wanted out. So together with the unbreakable promise only sincere "I love you" 's can hold. They planned for the future.

It was nearly a year later until they were graced with the perfect job to end their all standing career. 

Months of fighting and stress suddenly seemed worthwhile. For in this moment they were both blessed with the feeling of love and each other.

 

Harry stood up and grabbed the hand of the man who had his heart, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Louis' palm. 

"This is it Haz... Our future"

Louis turned his head upwards to the eyes he'd be spending forever with. Greener than any meadow and more beautiful than any spring field. He felt his home in those eyes, bound to him eternally.

Harry cupped his boy's jaw while Louis snaked his arms around his waist. Foreheads pressed against one another, they both leaned in and shared a kiss different than all the others before. It was undoubtedly the most passionate and most pure, filled with promises and wonderstruck desires. Soft lips and gentle touches that meant security. Home.

This was it for them... The perfect beginning to their one of a kind fairy book story.

So when Harry broke apart and whispered the words he thought he'd never have the chance say. Louis smiled his beautiful smile and repeated their vow.

"Together"

And just like that hand in hand, they grabbed the money 

And ran like hell.


End file.
